


blurring the lines

by blackfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, White Walkers RP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfyre/pseuds/blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon/Jeyne, prompt: dom!Jeyne, for the white walkers rp kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blurring the lines

They’ve found a full bottle of scotch in the cupboard and decide to have at it, because who knows if they’ll be there tomorrow? Jeyne hates scotch, but she kicks back the shot glass again and again and again.

Soon Theon is slurring and glaring at her. He does this once in a while – just stares angrily at her, wishing she were Robb, wishing that maybe she was Sansa, that she was anyone _but_ Jeyne. She can’t say she hasn’t wished the same.

But she’s fucking tired of it. Tired of his smirks. Tired of being called “cunt,” “bitch,” “whore.” She’s tired and she’s drunk and she’s irritated.

“What are _you_ – “ she stops, trying to collect herself, “what are you,” she punctuates with a stab of a finger in Theon’s general direction, “staring at me for?”

Theon downs his shot and plays the empty glass before answering, “I’m just imagining you screaming my name,” half-grin playing across his face.

Jeyne slams the scotch down and crawls forward, pushing Theon down on the floor as she straddles him. Most of the times she’d let it pass, let it die, but she’s heady from the booze and weeks of irritation and anger and grief have come to this. “Maybe you’ll scream mine,” she says huskily as she unzips his jeans and takes out his cock.

She strokes it, thumb circling the tip and hand grasping it firmly as she shifts it up and down the shaft. Theon doesn’t speak, letting out a soft groan as his hips buck up. Jeyne pauses long enough to remove her jeans and finds Theon propped up on his elbows, shaking a condom between his thumb and forefinger. He barks out a laugh as Jeyne snatches it from his hand, unrolling it on his erect penis.

Theon moves to turn her over, to be on top, and Jeyne shoves him back. Her hand finds his cock, holding it as she positions herself over it and grinds down.

He grabs her ass, pulling her up and down, groaning and hissing the entire time. Jeyne only breathes, determined not to let him have anything. She pinches his nipples hard, whispering “bitch,” in his ear.

When he sits up, curses about to explode from his lip, she smacks him across the face. Not hard, not soft, but a good slap that leaves saying “whore,”. Theon’s hips thrust wildly one, two, three, four times as he empties himself, hissing “Jeyne.”

She smiles and leans in, biting and tugging at his earlobe, “cunt.”


End file.
